


Wherever She Goes

by mishapshappen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Courtship, F/M, POV Third Person, Ravens, Request Meme, Were-Creatures, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishapshappen/pseuds/mishapshappen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TW_RarePair"><b>Teen Wolf Rare Pair Prompt Meme</b></a>, for this prompt <i>the ravens fly and the wolves follow</i> by anonymous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever She Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaelsMiscellany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/gifts).



Peter hears them before he feels their presence, and that's the first red flag right there. He’s always aware of his surroundings—of every living creature around him within reasonable distance, and them? They're right above him, parked in a tree, their mischievous glowing eyes betraying their nature just as much as Peter’s betray his.

There’s three of them but that’s not the most unusual part—wereravens usually travel with their families, the mated pairs and their young, which is probably the case there—it’s the intelligence bleeding from their eyes that surprises him, especially the smaller, younger one of the three.

Peter can't look away.

By now, he knows they’ve long figured out what he is—have probably been observing him in his wolf form for a while before making themselves known. They’re expecting him to be territorial and Peter doesn't know why the only thing he wants is for them to stay.

So he does the only thing he can think of—he shifts back to human form, stands there naked as the day he was born, and smirks as he says, “This is private property, you know.”

What Peter assumes to be the mated pair croaks and takes off flying, but the younger one stays still for a moment, observing him and Peter’s never felt as much of a prey as he feels right now. She—he can sense her now that they’ve made themselves known—looks back in the direction her parents just took when she hears their call and without a look back, she’s gone.

Peter doesn't know why that bothers him so much.

\-----

It doesn't take Peter long to figure out who they are—there is only one family of three that recently moved into town. Not to mention the fact that now that Peter is finally aware of them, he’s realized he’s become extremely attuned of the young woman of the three.

Peter isn't an idiot by any means, but it still takes him a week of nearly going crazy being apart from her to realize she’s his mate. Good thing ravens mate for life because Peter isn't sure he could suffer through her casually dating some idiot at the local high school and not murder somebody in the process.

When he tells his family—they will know eventually and Peter prefers to tell them on his terms—it’s not the most pleasant experience but it could have been worse.

“Uncle Peter, she’s a junior in high school,” his niece Laura points out like Peter hasn't already done all the research on her and her family. “That’s kind of creepy.”

“And he’s never been known to be creepy is what you mean,” his other niece, Cora, snorts.

“Just,” his sister, Talia, starts, a happy smile on her face—Peter knew she’d be sappy about him finally finding his mate, ”be careful people don't realize you’re courting a seventeen year old and you’ll be fine.”

“You had to go and find yourself a wereraven,” his nephew, Derek, adds, punching him lightly in the shoulder. “They’re wicked smart. I'm not sure she’s gonna be dumb enough to take your sorry ass.”

Peter shows his teeth, his parody of a smile tight. “We’ll see.”

\-----

The next time Peter sees her, she's perched on the same tree she was on the first time he met her. She's alone, her glowing red eyes piercing through his very being.

Peter’s in his wolf form again and he knows she knows it's him staring at her. He wants to talk to her but realizes belatedly they cannot communicate in these forms. 

So Peter runs back to the huge Hale house, gets dressed and grabs a big hoodie that’ll cover her up.

When he makes it back to the tree again, she's gone.

Peter wants to follow after her.

\-----

Talia Hale decides to throw a welcoming dinner for the Martins and there’s nothing Peter can do about it. Mostly because it might be his only chance to talk to _her_. Surrounded by his family is not the ideal situation but Peter’ll have to deal—he might feel a little more confident because he has threatened his nieces and nephew to behave correctly tonight, or else.

Peter Hale is not nervous, because Peter always has a plan and a back-up plan to the back-up plan. Expect this time he has nothing. He’s done some research but nothing too conclusive on wereravens’ mating habits, nothing that helps him too much since the main courting ritual seems to be arial prowess and Peter can't fly.

He’s screwed.

\-----

They arrive at 7 pm sharp and ring the bell like proper people even when they know the whole house knows they’re there. Talia’s the one opening the door and greeting them first. She ushers them into the living room where the rest of the Hale pack is situated, motioning to everyone and rattling off their names until the last one when she arrives to Peter and pauses.

“And this is Peter, my brother,” Talia introduces proudly.

“We’ve already met,” Mrs Martin acknowledges, extending her hand for Peter to shake it.

“Nice to see you again,” Peter says politely.

“And clothed this time,” Lydia observes, seemingly uninterested, and Peter wants to smirk at how much of a spitfire his mate is.

The dinner goes off without any incident—Talia was a great big sister and seated him next to Lydia so he could attempt to have a conversation with her, and God but she was smart, his mate. Brilliant, even.

Peter has been staring for a while at Lydia, not really paying attention to his meal when he notices that her plate is empty. Before someone else can suggest she help herself to a second setting, Peter practically leaps from his chair, eager to have the opportunity to serve her food—provide for her. 

“Some more lasagna?” He asks almost breathlessly, waiting to see if she’ll let him serve her.

She watches him calculatingly and Peter has no doubt she knows what he’s up to. “Yes,” she finally says and Peter relaxes visibly, filling her plate slowly.

They eat the rest of the courses in relative silence and when they finally leave the table and Lydia goes outside for some fresh air, Peter jumps on the opportunity to be alone with her. He slips outside and has barely taken a step in her direction before she’s asking him, “You know it’s going to take more than that, right?”

Peter smirks. “Oh, trust me, I know.”

She turns so she's no longer giving him her back, and looks him straight in the eyes when she challenges him, “Then try and keep up.”

In an instant she takes off running and shifts, and then she’s off flying in the night sky.

It only takes Peter a second to react.

He follows her.


End file.
